


Takeout and Board Games

by danrdarrenc



Series: Date Night In A Jar [7]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc





	Takeout and Board Games

"Hey, Little Lady," Will said, sitting down on the couch next to Arianna who was sitting on the floor coloring Cinderella in a princess coloring book.

"Hi, Daddy," Ari answered, not stopping her coloring.

"What did you want to do tonight?"

Her little hand paused, a blue crayon clasped in her fingers, and she twisted her head around to look at Will. “I wanna play a game.”

"Okay. What did you want to play?"

"Candy Land! Chutes and Ladders!" Ari said enthusiastically, dropping the crayon. 

Sonny chuckled from the doorway of his and Will’s bedroom. “And what would you like for dinner, Princess Sweetpea?” 

"Chinese!" she said with a huge smile.

"Ha! A girl after my own heart," Will said triumphantly. "Chinese was always my favorite when I was your age," Will told Ari as he helped her clean up her coloring. "Why don’t we set the table while Sonny goes and gets the food?"

She agreed and followed Will into the kitchen as Sonny grabbed his keys and left the apartment. Together, Will and Arianna set the table and had the two board games out and waiting on the coffee table when Sonny came back fifteen minutes later.

"Yay!" Ari squealed and bounced in her seat. Sonny and Will grinned at each other over her head and put her noodles in a bowl for her.

A half-hour later, the dishes were cleared off the table and Candy Land was laid out on the kitchen table, Ari meticulously laying out the cards and handing out the pieces.

"You go first, Sonny," Ari commanded.

"You got it, Princess," Sonny smirked and picked the first card. 

After an hour, Ari slid her piece onto the winning square and clapped her little hands in delight. “I win! Let’s play Chutes and Ladders!”

Will chuckled and helped Sonny put the game away. Ari ran to get the other game and Will and Sonny resigned themselves to another loss.


End file.
